Decisions, Changes, and A vampire
by Beatlesfan1968
Summary: It's Tsukune's final year at Yokai Academy, so he has to choose who in his harem he'll be with. Will it be Moka, Mizore, or Kurumu? Read and see! Please Read and Review. No flames, thanks! By the way this is a slightly cleaner upload.
**Decisions, changes, and a vampire. (anime verse meets manga in a way). Tskune POV.**

My name is Tsukune, Aono. I'm 19 years old and attending my final year at Yokai Academy, a school by monsters, for monsters. The weird thing about that is that I'm human, well mostly anyway. It's true I have some vampire power, but I'm still way weak compared to my friends, especially Moka. Y'see Moka's a vampire, a totally kick ass, scary as hell when you piss her off, vampire. Anyway enough about that, I gotta get to class.

On the way, I was greeted by another one of my friends Kurumu the succubus, who said hello in her normal way. "Hiya Tsukune, Yahoo-hoo!" she called before she tackled me into a hug and shoved my face into her huge chest. Within a minute I couldn't breathe, but I was saved when…."Hey what the hell?!" she shouted before everything got very cold. When I opened my eyes, I saw she'd been frozen solid. "Thanks Mizore." I told my purple haired rescuer with a smile. "No problem, Tsukune. Damn milk monster deserved it." She mumbled quietly before kissing my cheek and walking away.

With all that excitement outta the way, I finally made it to the class door and saw my favourite person in the whole world. "There you are Tsukune. I was starting to worry." Moka said as she wrapped me into a hug. When she did I couldn't help taking in the strawberry scent of her pink hair. Apparently she smelled something to because she mumbled "No breakfast, sorry" before gently sinking her fangs into my neck. After she had her fill, we just hugged. We reluctantly let go when it was time for class. The moment we came in, the little witch named Yukari Sendo was waiting for us. "Well if it isn't my two favourite people. I love you!" she squeaked as she pulled us both into a tight hug. Our class was pretty simple, "how to avoid and blend in with humans.".

After our next few classes, it was time for lunch. This was my favourite time of day, lots of time for me and moka to hang out and talk. Sadly, the same thing that happens every time happened again, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu decided to butt in. This led to their usual argument. 'Oh well, what else is new?' I thought with a sigh. All I was trying to do was eat my lunch in peace, but I guess somebody didn't like that idea, 'cause they grabbed my shoulder, spun me to face them, and hit me as hard as they could. "That's for stealing Moka from me, you stupid son of a bitch!" Kokoa growled. I staggered over to Moka, and fell at her feet, grabbing her rosary as everything went black.

When I woke up, I saw Moka's crimson eyes staring at me with something that looked like worry mixed with anger. She helped me up and grabbed the rosary, putting it back without a word. Her silver hair faded to pink and she fell into my arms. I couldn't help but think that the inner Moka was mad at me. What I didn't know was why. Next it was time for my least favourite class, gym. I say least favorite because it was basically a swimming class. Y'see, my freshman year there was a swimming club and the instructor nearly sucked the life outta me. I also can't stand it because I know Moka can't be near water and how sad that makes her. When I got to gym class, all my friends were there, even Moka. That was surprising as hell. I didn't really wanna swim, but the instructor wasn't taking no for an answer. Turns out I had good reason to stay dry, because as soon as I was in the water someone grabbed my leg and dragged me under. I heard a splash and was horrified to see that Moka put herself in danger again for my stupid ass. I got to her as fast as I could and pulled off the rosary. The water became a live wire and Moka dived out, pulling me with her. "You idiot! I told you to avoid this class, you know we can't get wet!" she growled as we landed outside the pool. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or herself, and I didn't get a chance to ask because she stormed off, her last words to me being "Decide. Time is running out." I was stumped. I decided to fake out of class and head to my dorm.

On the way there, I passed the girls dorms and I could've sworn I heard something. It sounds like…..arguing. I edged closer and I saw Moka sitting there, her face hidden by her silver hair. "Damn it. Damn him. Damn you. Damn me!" she growled quietly. When I looked closer, I saw she was crying. I felt my heart break. Suddenly I heard the other Moka's voice from the rosary in her hand. "Hey, its ok Ura. We both…I'm sure he feels the same." The pink haired voice said from the cross. Moka growled and threw the cross across the floor. "Damn it to hell, she's right. We both love him. He's a stupid, reckless human, but damn it we love him." She whispered with a sob. I was shocked, I couldn't help the gasp that came out. Moka's scarlet eyes widened. "Who's there? What did you hear?" She yelled angrily. Wanting to save myself a beating, I stepped out. "Hi Moka…" I mumbled as I stared at my feet. "How much did you hear?" she asked seriously. I rubbed my neck nervously. "Pretty much all of it." I admitted. Moka stepped closer so I closed my eyes and waited for a beating, but it never happened. "It's almost graduation and you know what I feel. Both parts of me. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked annoyed.

"Moka, You told me I need to learn my place. I know that place now. It's with you." I said with a smile. Moka's eyes widened yet again. I knelt down and grabbed her cross and walked over to her. As soon as I got close she grabbed my collar. "Do you mean that? I swear if you…..". she trailed off, angry now. I gently handed her the cross. "I love you Moka. All of you." I said as I gazed into her beautiful crimson eyes. Next she did something I really didn't expect. The inner Moka: A tough, independent, prideful, and stand off-ish bad ass vampire hugged me. She hugged me and held me as though her life depended on it. "I love you too, my Tsukune." She said softly. When she pulled away, she was smiling. "Tsukune, could I…taste your blood as myself?" she asked in a whisper. It was really rare for her to ask without the rosary, so I nodded and she kissed my neck before I felt her fangs pierce my skin. When she was done she pulled away and looked at me seriously. "Tsukune, you do know we cannot be together if you stay as you are." I started to get scared. "Moka what do you mean? I don't understand." Moka sighed and shook her head, surely annoyed that I didn't know the answer. "You defeated my father, yes, but you're a human, that makes our relationship highly illegal." She explained. I nodded and she went on. "To be with me you must be like me, a Shinso vampire. Are you willing to do this?" she asked, a bit of nerves in her voice. I answered without a second though. "Of course, I'll do anything for you." Moka gave another genuine smile. "Thank you my love." She said as she held me again. Neither of us realized how late it was, so we said our goodbyes for the night. "Come to my dorm tomorrow night Tsukune, we can talk over the process there. I love you. Good night." And with that she put the cross back on and collapsed in my arms. I took her to her room and tucked her in before heading to my own for the night.

The next morning was weird as hell to say the least. I woke up late and it gave the girls an even bigger chance to, as they put it, 'spend time with me.' First Krumu tried to kill me with her boobs, again, then Yukari kept insisting she, Moka, and I have a threesome. Worst of all, Mizore followed me into the bathroom…..for what I found out was the third time this week. All of this made the fact I'd basically be breaking up with all of them at the end of the day even harder to deal with. 'What the hell am I gonna say?' I thought miserably as a dragged myself to homeroom. As soon as I saw Moka, all my worries went out the window. "Good morning, Tsukune!" she cheered as she wrapped me in a hug. "Good morning Moka." I almost sighed as I took in her strawberry scent. I thought she was gonna suck my blood, so I was surprised when she kissed my neck. Apparently, the others had the same thought I did. "Get off him you leech!" Krumu shouted as she rushed us. "For once, I'm with miss Moo cow. I can't have my threesome if you kill him." Yukari whined. "Don't make me put all of you on ice." Mizore threatened in her monotone.

Thankfully, Moka and I broke apart before Ms. Nekonome came in. We sat down, our three friends looking annoyed and defeated. "Ok class, today we'll be discussing famous Neko, meow!" our half-cat teacher cheered. After an hour of boring, cat filled lecture, the bell rang. Throughout the day, I noticed that Moka stuck close to me whenever she could, not that I'm complaining. After a few more hours of classes and arguments, the time I had been dreading was here. I told the girls to meet me outside on the roof.

When they did, I just stood there and nervously rubbed my neck, not sure what to say. "Listen, we're seniors and about to graduate, so I think it's about time I told you who I wanna be with. I never meant to lead anyone on. Keep in mind I don't wanna hurt any of you, and no matter what I hope we can be friends." I said calmly. I could already see that this wasn't gonna go like I hoped. Kurumu was in tears, Yukari was in a sad huff, and Mizore was her usual deadly quite. The only one who wasn't surprised was Moka, but then again she already knew the answer. "I've decided to be with Moka." I mumbled. On cue, Krumu was wailing and Yukari was no doubt still trying to figure out a way to have her threesome. "I really hope the three of us can be friends." I said awkwardly. Mizore and Yukari said yes immediately, but Kurumu just sat in a ball, sniffling. "Kurumu, please don't cry, I still wanna be your friend." I told her softly. "Ok Tsukune, but….I need time." She said quietly before standing up and flying away. The other two left soon after, but they were much happier. I was left alone with Moka. That's when it started, our face to face ritual. "Moka….Tsukune…Moka…Tsukune." It ended different this time though, and I'll admit I was surprised when her lips met mine. When we broke apart, her cross was glowing. 'Damn it Omote, I was supposed to kiss him first. You need to learn your place.' Inner Moka's voice scolded. "Sorry Ura, I forgot." Moka said with a deep blush on her cheeks. 'It doesn't matter, he'll be mine and mine alone tonight.' It was my turn to blush now. "Anyway Moka, I'm gonna go to my dorm and um….get ready. I'll see you in a few hours my love." With that I made my way back to my dorm, knowing in just a few hours I'd be giving up my humanity….completely.

I looked over and saw my clock flash 11:50. Moka and I were supposed to meet at midnight, so I got up and dressed comfortable, then made my way to her dorm. When I got there, the door was closed but the lights were on, so I knocked. "Um…Moka, it's me." I said quietly, I could hear the nervousness in my voice. When the door opened, Moka quickly pulled me inside. Looking at her I saw that she was dressed in her night clothes, her hair was still pink, her eyes were still green. "Hi Tsukune." She said quietly as she held me close. When she let go she started ringing her hands nervously. "If you're…ready, you need to take off my rosary so Ura can talk to you." She mumbled as she stared at her feet. My hands were shaking, but I reached up and removed the cross from her neck. There was a bright flash and Inner Moka was standing in front of me. "Hello Tsukune, are you ready?" she asked in a steady voice. I nodded but she could feel my nerves. "Moka, what exactly do we need to do?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck. Moka took my hand from my neck and held it, putting me a little more at ease. She pointed to the bed, "Sit down." she instructed. I felt my face heat up, but did as she asked. "Listen Tsukune, if you do this you will be forever changed. What will happen is I will drain over half your blood, you'll drink some of mine, and I'll finish by transferring some of my yokai energy into you. Then you'll be hit with a major fever that will burn up your human cells. Do you understand?" she asked as her crimson eyes searched my brown ones, probably looking for doubt or fear. "I understand, I'm ready." I said calmly. Moka nodded and held me close as she buried her fangs in my neck. It felt good at first, being so close to her, then I started to feel dizzy. Sensing this, Moka stopped and went to her kitchen, coming back moments later with a tall glass. I watched as she bit her wrist and filled the glass with her blood. She handed it to me. "Drink." She said in a stern voice. I nodded, pinched my nose and drank. It had the strong smell of iron, but it was sweet, like Moka. After I drank, Moka bit me and I felt the heat of her Yokai flow into me, making my entire body tingle as we were surrounded in pink light, just like the other time she did it. When that was done, she went back to her kitchen. After that, I started to feel a lot better. My heart broke when I heard Moka crying in her kitchen. I walked over to her and held her close. "Moka it's ok, I'm ok. I'm fine I promise." I said reassuringly, then I realized I wasn't. "I….Oh god!" I felt my entire body start to burn as I got extremely dizzy and went limp in her arms.

"I'm so sorry my sweet Tsukune. It's going to be alright." As dizzy as I was, I felt Moka pick me up and carry me to her bed. She laid me on the bed and sat beside me, rubbing my forehead. "God it hurts, it burns!" I screamed. I was dripping in sweat. I felt I was burning alive from the inside out. My shirt felt so tight, so heavy. I tore at it until I'd ripped it off. Then I felt myself go ridged and start to shake. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was gonna fly outta my chest. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Moka say "I love you, I'm sorry." as she choked back tears. In the blackness I saw every memory I'd ever had of Moka. The day we met, the first time she saved me, the first day at the pool, her saving me again from the safety commission, meeting Kokoa, her losing her rosary, facing her father. All the images swam past my eyes, the memories playing like a movie. After what felt like forever, I opened my eyes. Moka was at my bedside, still crying. "Moka? Is it done?" I croaked, my voice raw from hours of screaming in pain. I reached for a cup she had sitting out and Moka's eyes widened. "Tsukune, no, don't!" but it was too late, I sipped the liquid and screamed as I started to spark. "Damn why did I leave water out, fool!" she breathed as she ran to her fridge. When she came back, the sparking had stopped and I just laid there catching my breath. She had a transfusion bag in her hand. She bit into it and propped my head against her arm. "Drink slow my love." She whispered as she placed the bag to my lips. I drank deeply as she ran her fingers through my hair. After finishing the bag, I felt loads better, like I could run a marathon. With Moka's help I stood and walked to her mirror. "Wow!" I breathed as I saw my silver haired, crimson eyed reflection. I felt Moka's arms wrap around me from behind. "Wow indeed." She whispered in my ear. I blushed and turned to face her. "Thank you, Moka. I love you." I said as I held her close and kissed her. When we broke apart, she looked at me with her serious face again. "I love you too, Tsukune, but you're not mine yet, not completely." She said as she ran her fingers along my shoulder. "Moka, I don't understand." I said as I held her hand. "We haven't…mated, Tsukune." My prideful love said as I watched her try to stop herself turn red. She cleared the throat and went on. "We must mark each other as mates before we can truly be together forever." She said as a blush finally came to her cheeks. I blushed even harder, but held her close and kissed her deeply as we fell onto her bed. After hours of bliss, Moka and I held each other as close as possible, both of us baring mate marks on our necks. "I love you Moka, now and forever." I whispered in her ear. "I love you too, my Tsukune, forever." She said as she snuggled into me and we fell asleep.

The next morning, we reluctantly dressed and had our morning tea. "You know this means we have to see the headmaster." My now pink haired love said softly. I gave her a grave nod. I knew we'd have to see the headmaster and explain my change. It'd be a little easier since he already knew I was human. Wanting to get it over with, we decided to go ahead and meet with him. It was easy enough to explain to Ms. Nekonome, who saw I was out of 'human' form. I merely told her my ability to shift wasn't working and that he might be able to help. For some reason, being a vampire made me bolder. Moka held my arm as we walked to his office. When we got there, he wasn't surprised at all to see us. "Mr. Aono, Miss Akashiya, I've been expecting you." He said calmly. Moka nodded and stood firm, the determination in her eyes making her inner self shine through a little. He eyed her closely. "You see sir, Tsukune and I wanted to be together so I turned him." She explained. He then turned his eyes on me. "Mr. Aono, is that how this came about?" he asked in a level tone. "Yes sir. Moka and I are mates." I said as I pulled aside my collar, showing the mate mark, causing Moka to do the same. The headmaster nodded. "I see. I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner." He remarked. "You are life mates, so this makes my choice clear. We must seal you, Tsukune. You will have a rosary like Moka's but it will not change who you are." He explained before reaching into a drawer in his desk and grabbing a rosary.

It was like Moka's, but it was slightly smaller and it was blue and silver instead of red. "Your arm." He said as he gave a nod to the one Moka was holding. I reluctantly extended it out to him, leaving Moka pouting. He wrapped the beads around my wrist then secured the cross.

When he did, there was a flash of bright blue light. Moka lost no time in reclaiming my arm. "You look just like your old self Tsukune. Except your eyes, they're this really pretty blue." She said with a smile. I grinned back at her before turning back to the headmaster. "Thank you sir, this really means a lot." I told him, hoping he could see I was grateful. "Yes, thank you so much!" Moka agreed. The headmaster nodded. "You're both welcome. You should be getting back to class Mr. Aono, and you too Miss Akashiya….or should I say Mrs. Aono?" He joked with a slight smile, making us both go red. With that, we made our way back to class, everyone noticed my change EXCEPT Ms. Nekonome.

After class, all the girls and I met outside for lunch. "Hiya, Tsukune!" Yukari called as she ran over to me. "Hey what's this!?" she asked curiously as she reached for my rosary. I tried to warn her but it was too late. There was a bright flash and the girls saw the new and improved me. "What the hell?!" Mizore and Kurumu yelled together. Yukari had a different reaction…"EEEEEEEEE! Tsukune is a super hot vampire! Now I have two!" she cheered. Hearing this, Moka grabbed my arm protectively. "Holy shit Moka! I can't believe you turned him into a leech like you. I knew no good would come of you making him your lunch!" Kurumu huffed. "For once, I agree with boobzilla. Not ok." Mizore mumbled. I don't know why, but I got really pissed off. "Alright, listen everyone. I don't mean harm, but see this?" I asked as I pulled open my collar, showing my mate mark. "It means I am with Moka. Now and forever." I said proudly. Yet again, there were tears from Kurumu, but Mizore and Yukari were already talking about how we were "The vampire power couple." I guess they were right. Moka bent down, grabbed my cross, and handed it to me. I could tell she didn't really want me to seal myself again, but I had to. There was bright flash and I was back to my human self. It was time for gym again, but being a couple of vampires, Moka and I decided to skip.

We sat under the tree where we first met, her head was leaned against my shoulder. It was a while before either of us said anything. "Thank you Moka, you've given me a new life. My whole life I was nothing but average, until I met you, you gave me so much. I love you." I said quietly. Moka locked her fingers with mine and kissed my cheek. "I love you too, Tsukune. You're wrong though, it was you who gave me a better life. All my life I was afraid of humans, they were these horrible creatures on the same level as the worst of monsters, but you changed all of that. You made me happier than I've ever been. Thank you, my sweet mate." She said as she snuggled into my shoulder.


End file.
